


Holiday One-Shots

by JuCoUr, teamfreetitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Parties, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuCoUr/pseuds/JuCoUr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreetitan/pseuds/teamfreetitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday destiel one-shots</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

It wasn't like it was Dean's fault that mistletoe was hanging everywhere in the bunker. Under doorways, on ceiling fans, out of vents, you name it; If it was up high, there it was.

And whenever Cas and Dean had to kiss, it wasn't a gay thing, it was just, you know, tradition. 

Dean can be ignorant, but he didn't ignore the fact that it was like Sam was trying to make Dean kiss Cas or the other way around. He'd hurry through doorways with the two of them trailing behind and then suddenly stop. Dean and Cas would be squished in the doorway, and Cas would lean over and whisper in Dean's ear with a husky voice, "It is tradition, isn't it?" 

Dean would nod, lean over, and run his lips against the stubble on Cas' cheek. At first, this seemed to satisfy both Sam and Cas (and, hey, Dean wasn't complaining) but eventually, Sam turned around with a smirk and said, "You know you're supposed to kiss on the lips, right?" 

Dean shot an annoyed look at his brother. Then, reluctantly, turned to Cas. He tried to play it cool, like it wasn't a big deal. He was actually freaking out, the butterflies in his stomach wild and crazy. He wasn't used to kiss guys in the lips, let alone his best friend. But he played it cool. He leaned in hesitantly, looking Cas in the eye to see his reaction. When he didn't back away, Dean erased the distance between them and brushed his lips lightly against Cas's. He pulled away quickly, blushing, and smirked at his brother. 

"Happy?"

Sam chuckled. "Very"

Then they continued out the door.

Sam seemed to be very, uh, what was the word Becky and those fanfiction writer girls used? Ships. That was it, Sam was a "shipper." 

Well, this sorta weirded Dean out. A lot. He knew Sam was a massive nerd but one of those girls? He never could've pinned Sam as one of them. 

The only plus side to this whole Sam-ships-Cas-and-Dean thing was that Dean was 99% sure that Sam would support him if he ever wanted to date a guy. 

But Dean was straight, right? Okay, sure, when Cas and Dean were forced to kiss by the younger, snickering Winchester, Dean's stomach turned in flips, but that was normal, right? No one would kiss their best friend in the whole universe and not be a little nervous, considering that it was their best friend, right? 

Right?

"OH, COME ON!" Dean said now, looking at the mistletoe over his head. “Seriously, Sam? Don’t you think this is kind of pervert?” He turned to Cass and kissed him, too used to it now that, although he still felt the butterflies, it no longer felt awkward. “Stupid tradition, we should just stop doing this and start taking off all these stupid mistletoe.” He sat on the chair of the main desk in the bunker, and Cas took a seat in front of him, so they were no longer under the same twig. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t know exactly how. 

“Dean… can I talk to you in private?” he asked softly, looking around him. They heard a loud “thump” that meant that Sam had gotten the message and had left them alone. “Thanks, Sam!” he yelled.

“No prob!” he answered from the second floor, too far away to hear them.

Dean looked at Cas cautiously. Cas rarely asked him to talk in private, unless it was something important. Cas was looking down, his leg bumping nervously against the table.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked, getting more and more worried by Cas’s behavior.

“Dean I-- I need to tell you something” he started, then cleared his throat. “I-- um… I don’t know… I think… Maybe I… Fuck this isn’t working.” Dean had never heard Cas cuss like that before, and it was hot and cute and scary at the same time. The angel looked up and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I’m a bit nervous, never done this before in my life.” He took a deep breath and started again. “I… um… I think I may be… You know…” his voice was shaking so badly. Dean, understanding what Cas was trying to say, stood up from his chair and rounded the table, stopping next to Cas’s. He pulled it back and offered his hand to the angel, helping him up.

“Castiel” He said. Cas looked at him startled; Dean rarely used his full name anymore. Dean took his head in both of his hands and made him look at him. “Cas, yes. I know. What you mean, I mean, I think I know, but..." He finished, suddenly not knowing what else to say. Cass brushed his cheek with his thumb, and the hunter blushed. He leaned in, slowly, very, very slowly, until their noses were touching.

It wasn’t the first time they kissed. They’d done it more than 50 times this week. (Not that either of them were counting, obviously) Why did both of them feel suddenly so nervous? Dean knew the answer. This wasn’t just tradition, just a “kiss me under the mistletoe” thing, (it had lost every meaning for Dean, actually). This was different, more real, more special. This was because they wanted to, not because they had to. He leaned in a little closer, and brushed his lips softly against Cas’s. The butterflies in his stomach were now unbearable. He pressed their lips hard, surprising Cas, who returned the kiss after a few seconds. Cas’s lips were so soft and warm. How hadn’t Dean noticed before? They were careful and tender, making Dean shiver from pleasure. Why had he waited so long? How could he have missed this all that time kissing his best friend under the mistletoe?

"Oh, shit, Dean. I-I'm sorry. I just..." Cas faded out. His face was redder than Santa's suit. He put his face in the palms of his hands. "I--uh--understand if you don't, you know, wanna t-talk to me a-again or whatever. I mean, I just. Shit." Cas sputtered from his hands. 

"Don't want to talk to you again, Cas? Cas, Castiel, that was, I mean, I didn't, like, you know, not like it." Dean stumbled. His stomach was doing flips and although he'd had tons of relationships, those never lasted. Those were all one night stands. Those were all for sex, not love. But Cas, he was different.

"I think what I'm trying to say is I love you, too, Castiel." 

Cas looked up from his hands. His face was still red, but not as violently red as before. His blue eyes gleamed with tears. He hadn't actually cried, but was pretty close. Wouldn't anyone, if they were in love and were about to be rejected because their crush didn't like people of that gender and would probably never talk to them again and--

His thoughts were cut off by Dean's lips pressed gently against his again. The plush, pink skin slid against his own lips and all thoughts from Cas were pushed away except Dean. The taste of Dean's lips, and the strong hands tangled in his hair, pressing them closer, just Dean. The man he was in love with and had been for so long was his.


	2. The Angel Atop The Christmas Tree

“DEAN WINCHESTER, GET ME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!”

Dean peeked through the door and looked at Cas, who was on the top of the Christmas tree.

“Sorry, love,” he said. “We needed an angel for the top of the tree, and Gabriel was not available…”

“DO NOT TRY TO FOOL ME, DEAN! YOU KNOW YOU DON’T NEED A REAL ANGEL FOR THE TOP OF THE TREE. NOW, COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET ME DOWN!” Dean tried not to laugh at Cas' angry face, and failed. “IT IS NOT FUNNY, DEAN!”

Dean kept laughing.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He said through laughter. “I’ll just—let me get the ladder. I’ll get you down in a sec." He wiped his eyes with the hem of his jacket and laughed some more as he made his way out of the living room.

When he brought back the ladder, Cas was trying not to fall off the tree, clinging desperately to the fragile twig of the top. Dean had to do a huge effort to keep a straight face.

“Hold on, Cas. I’m coming!” He placed the ladder against the wall behind the Christmas tree and climbed it. Cas glared at him when he offered him his hand, but took it anyway, slipping into his arms. Dean jumped down, holding Cas carefully. He kissed the tip of his nose and grinned. “You’re safe now, baby."

Cass glared again. He freed himself from Dean’s embrace, took a step back, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ow, come on, Cass. Don’t look at me that way. It was just a joke, baby!”

“Well, not a funny one, Dean. I could have fell!” Cas scowled.

“And I wouldn’t have let you." Dean replied, taking a step closer to him, uncrossing his arms. He took his hand. “Now let it go. And you’ve got to admit it was clever.” He pulled at Cas' sleeve, teasing. Cas' lips curled a little bit up, and he looked at Dean.

“Yeah, okay. It was clever. Kind of.” He said. Then he was serious again. “But don’t EVER do that again. It really wasn’t funny."

“Yeah, okay, okay. I promise.” Dean pulled Cas closer to him by the arm until their noses were almost touching, and he smiled. Cas smiled back, and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s messy hair. “Now kiss me, you little angel of my tree."


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is an au

One Shot #3: The Party

You could hear people everywhere. There in the lobby, in the kitchen, upstairs, outside. The place was crowded. The voices, plus the clinging of wine and champagne glasses and the music made everything very festive. It was Christmas Eve, after all. It was supposed to be very festive.

Cas was looking at the people dancing and chatting, his back against the bar, a glass of champagne in his right hand. He took a sip while he watched one of the guests, a young, pretty woman with a red dress dance with a handsome young man. The man was smiling as he made his partner spin, and when he glanced in Cas' direction, Cas could see the strange green his eyes were, really bright under the lights of the room.

He felt someone beside him, and, reluctantly, broke eye-contact with the green-eyed man to look at his new companion.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Said Gabriel, sucking on a lollipop. Cas snorted and left his glass on the counter behind him, looking at the man again and putting his hands inside his pockets. He was wearing dark jeans and a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and a couple of buttons at the top open. It was hot inside.

"What's his name?" He said, nodding towards the man.

Gabriel turned to look at him surprised and scoffed.

"Yeah, don't even think about it. He's like, the straightest guy on the planet." he said, shaking his head in amusement. He sucked on his lollipop once more, and Cas took it off his hand "Hey--!"

"I asked for his name" Cas said. "Not his sexuality, brother".

Gabriel scowled for a second.

"Dean Winchester" he grinned proudly, as if knowing this was incredibly amazing. "He goes to Standford, with his brother.

Cas turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "He has a brother?"

Gabriel's grin widened. "Yeah, but he's mine, so back off".

Castiel laughed. He turned again to the man, Dean, as he danced slowly with his partner.

"Oh, please. Castiel. Don't think about it! You can't even get the guy to kiss you. Forget it." Gabriel snorted.

"Wanna bet?" Cas replied without getting his eyes off Dean Winchester. Gabriel turned to look at him genuinely surprised.

"You really want him, don't you?"

"You know what? Forget the bet. I'm gonna do it just to show you that I can."

He shoved the lollipop into his brother's mouth again and walked past the people until he was next to Dean and his partner.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Dean started to back away, but instead of taking the girl's hand, Cas took his. Shocked, Dean tried to get away, but Cas didn't let go and, pulling his arm, he brought the two of them close together. The woman giggled and winked at Dean, disappearing into the crowd. "I'm Castiel."

Dean blushed and looked at his feet, as he finally gave in and danced slowly with Cas.

"I know who you are." he mumbled softly, almost inaudibly, still looking down, still blushing. Cas laughed, and Dean looked up at him defensively. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're cute when you blush." He smiled a little and Dean blushed even harder. Cas decided to change the subject. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean said, a little louder this time, his face already returning to its normal tan colour. This close, under the lights, Cas could see it was dotted with freckles.

"Winchester? Oh! You have a brother, right? Sam, is it?" Cas asked, smiling.

Dean looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" He asked. Cas made him spin, and when they were close again, he could see he was more relaxed and could look Cas in the eye without blushing too much.

"No, but my brother Gabe over there," he pointed to where Gabriel was watching them sincerely shocked and waved, "does. If you know what I mean".

Dean's face changed and he replied with a snort:

"Oh, right."

"I take it you don't like it?" Cas said, suddenly worried he'd said too much. Maybe Dean was super straight.

"He's my little brother." Dean shrugged. "I wouldn't like him even if it were a woman."

"Oh." was all Cas could think of. There was a silence between them, until Cas looked up at the ceiling and back at Dean, smiling mischievously.

"What?" Dean said, looking up too. Cas took the chance to take a step closer to him and, putting a hand on his cheek, he made Dean look down at him.

"Mistletoe." He whispered as he brushed his lips against Dean's. At first he thought Dean was going to pull away, but, to his surprise, the guy put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Through the noise, Cas could hear a glass breaking and he swore he heard Gabriel choking, which made him smile in triumph against Dean's lips.

When they finally pulled away, Dean's eyes were shining, and his dress shirt was wrinkled, his mouth red and puffy.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Cas said.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."


	4. Sweaters, Eyes, and Pies

It was Christmas day, and the whole gang was together for Christmas. Sam had invited Bobby and Charlie over for the holiday. Kevin, of course, was already at the bunker, and Cas was, too.

Dean had awoken in a slightly awkward way. Cas, who apparently came to "wake Dean up for this special holiday," decided it would be a great idea to show up in Dean's room at six in the morning and sit on the edge of the bed. Dean, who was a light sleeper, jumped up, grabbed a knife from his bedside table and held it in front of him. Thankfully, he didn't throw it or anything.

"My, my, Dean. Calm down. You trust me, don't you?" Cas' eyebrows knit together. 

"Yeah, of course, Cas. You just scared me." He panted, setting the knife down and running a hand through his hair.

Dean was about to get out of bed and follow Cas downstairs or something, when he realized that he was only wearing boxers. 

"Uh, Cas, tell you what? I'll meet you downstairs in say, ten minutes?" Cas nodded, and disappeared.

After Dean was dressed in his usual clothes and his teeth were brushed, he went downstairs. He was the last one there, oddly enough. When he checked his watch, it blinked 10:34.

Sam, Charlie, and Kevin were all wearing Christmas sweaters, the kind that you wear to ugly sweater contests. Sam held up one in Dean's face. "I know you want to." Sam sing-songed. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine." His went upstairs to change. Much to his surprise, the sweater was actually quite comfortable. 

After gifts were exchanged, the group grabbed their food and began to eat. The talk around the table was going everywhere. 

Dean could hear Sam and Charlie's nerdy babbling, if he listened. (Sam: "Obviously the fourth Harry Potter was the best." Charlie: "No way! It was obviously the third!")

Dean could also hear Kevin and Bobby enthuse about different symbols and dead languages and such. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas said when he sat down. 

"Uh, hey, Cas." Dean replied, smiling.

They conversed like this for a few minutes, talking about fickle things, before Cas said something that either made Dean's heart beat so fast he could no longer feel it pr stop completely.

"The decorations are wonderful. I especially like the tree. It's green and stunning, and reminds me of how green and stunning your eyes are." 

Dean's face lit up and the heat spread like wildfire. Although everyone else was still talking, Dean could swear he heard Charlie gasp, and quietly mumble something about her "OTP," whatever the hell that was. 

"Oh, uh, thanks, Cas." Dean said, hardly able to form a full sentence. How the hell was he supposed to react to this? His best friend, whom he had liked for years, just told him his eyes were stunning. Acting on impulse, before thinking it through, he added quietly, "But they're nothing compared to yours." 

When Dean looked up Cas was staring at him. Those big, blue eyes were just beaming into Dean's green ones. Cas opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but then Bobby said, "Who wants pie?" 

All eyes darted at Dean. Dean looked at Cas for a few long seconds before saying, "Uh, I'll take some." But the whole time Dean spoke, his eyes remained on Cas.

"Get a room, you two." Kevin joked, grabbing a dish for pie. Dean blushed and looked away.

Dean and Cas were the last to get pie. Dean walked into the kitchen with his plate and started to cut. Cas stood right next to him. 

After Dean cut himself a slice, he put his plate down on the counter, and looked over towards Cas, who was cutting away. He couldn't seem to work it though (which Dean thought was kind of adorable).

"Here," Dean laughed, reaching his arm around Cas so he could reach the knife. "Let me help." Dean cut Cas some pie, with his arm around him. He put it on a plate and handed it to Cas.

He and Cas fell into what was a sort of trance. Just the two of them, standing there, staring. Next thing Dean knew, Cas set his plate on the counter, and Dean grabbed the side of his trench coat. 

Dean dropped his head a little bit to lock lips with Cas. At first, Dean thought Cas would pull away, but Cas made a happy noise at the back of his throat, and pushed closer. 

Dean was pretty sure he heard Charlie squeal, talking more about her "OTP," but all Dean could focus on was Cas, right here, right now. The way their lips seemed to move together. Damn, had he thought about this so many time, but never had he once thought it could actually happen.

Cas pulled back when Dean had to breathe. 

"You know what, Dean?" Cas whispered. "I have been alive for many, many years, and celebrated many, many of this holiday, but you are the best gift that anyone could ever recieve, and I am very lucky that I am the reciever."


End file.
